1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring method and a monitoring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-off monitoring method and a hand-off monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the security surveillance system for monitoring the moving objects in the space or tracking the moving objects, the moving direction of the next step of the object is predicted according to the relationship between the past location and the current location of the object. Most of the methods for predicting the possible direction of the next step of the object movement are based on the linear relationship between the past location and the current location of the object. That is, the vector of the object from the previous appearing location to the current appearing location is applied onto the current appearing location of the object to obtain the possible next step direction of the object and the possible next appearing location of the object.
However, when the movement of the object is not a linear movement but a non-linear movement, the linear relationship between the previous appearing location and the current appearing location of the object leads wrong prediction for predicting the possible next step direction of the object and the possible next appearing location of the object. Moreover, the linear movement prediction method only can predict the next step direction and the next appearing location of the object and cannot predict the multi-step movement of the object. Therefore, the linear movement prediction method cannot provide an accurate prediction result for monitoring and tracking the moving object.